


Don't Read Too Much Into It

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [17]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Baal would never tell Medusa out loud that he actually liked her. But he couldn't help but tease her just a little when she gave him Valentine's Day chocolate.(Prompt #20: “You’re too damn cute.”)
Relationships: Baal/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 5





	Don't Read Too Much Into It

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no content for these two tsunderes together and I honestly think that should be a crime. So I bring you food.

Baal did like Medusa, despite how much they bickered. But he had to admit even that was often entertaining. He liked the way she would puff her cheeks when she was angry, or even the way she stomped her feet. Oh, and how short she was. He absolutely loved to tease her about it. He'd never admit to liking her so much out loud though, specially not to her. Just the thought of it would always make him flustered.

There were times he had to put his pride aside, though. Even if just for a few minutes. And one of those times was when she had given him chocolate for Valentine's Day.

"Don't think too much about it." She said, looking away from him with an obvious blush on her cheeks. "I just made a little too much when making it for Gran and Djeeta. I  _ wasn't _ thinking of you while making it."

He just looked at the cute, carefully made box in his hands for a moment. Then he chuckled. "And yet you still gave it to  _ me _ when you could have kept it for yourself. And it seems you put a lot of effort into this box."

Her blush deepened and she crossed her arms. "I-it's just not a type of chocolate I like that much! I figured you'd make better use of it."

He opened the box, right away noticing it was bitter chocolate. He took a bite of it, smiling at how good it was. "And it's my favorite type, too."

"D-don't start thinking you're that big of a deal! Don't even think I'd been planning this!"

The smile just wouldn't leave his face. She seemed much more stubborn than normal. He chuckled again. “You’re too damn cute.”

"What the hell did you just say!?" She finally looked at him again, her whole face had turned red by that point.

"What are you talking about? Maybe you should get your ears cleaned when you get the time." He turned around, walking towards the door. He ignored her insults as he left.

He would normally have regretted calling her cute out loud to her face. But it still had let him see one of her cute expressions. So, perhaps, it hadn't been so bad. And he certainly would give her gift the attention it deserved, as well as already think about what to give her for White Day.


End file.
